projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
So Many Close Battles! ¦ Magic: Shandalar 26
Jared returns to Magic: Shandalar, where he discusses his success at a tournament, while his Hypnotic Specter wins him many matches. Synopsis Jared apologizes for making everyone wait so long for this game to return. Jared will play this over the weekend. These episodes will be one hour long! Jared starts a battle with a High Priest. Jared attacks with his Unholy Strength and Sedge Troll for 5, and continues with Ball Lightning to attack for another 9. Jared disintegrates to win. Jared accepts a quest to give him a mana link. He battles a Thought Invoker to win any land he wants. Jared uses his Black Knight to attack. Jared deals damage with Giant Tortoises are copied. Jared uses his Royal Assassin to eliminate several opponents. Jared wins a close battle. A Paladin also duels Jared. The paladin uses a Northern Paladin, and makes him a 6/6. Jared is taken down to 6 points, and only has a few turns left to win due to Karma. Jared takes 3 damage, and attacks for 7 with Howl from Beyond to win! Jared takes a Badlands card. Jared faces a Mind Stealer. Both sides are playing the same deck. Jared is playing this just after Ixalan came out. Jared went to an event where everyone got to play with the new Ixalan cards. Jared discusses how the event works. Jared goes on to beat the Mind Stealer with his Howl from Beyond. Jared wins a duplicate card of his choice - so he chooses Black Lotus! Jared did very well at the competition, winning 3-0, and won several booster packs before it even came out. Jared likes getting people interested in playing new things. Jared wonders when will people get sick of let's plays. Jared thinks we are getting towards that really fast. Jared is constantly getting cursed every turn, but will still win because of his Black Knight, Royal Assassin and Fireball for 12 damage. Jared wins some green cards, and gets more manalink. Jared sells some of his cards. Jared battles a Thought Invoker. Jared uses Disintegrate to get back into the game after a bad start. Jared pays to get Abomination out onto the field, and can attack for 5. Jared wonders why the Thought Invoker isn't playing any creatures. Despite a spell being attacked to Jared, the Thought Invoker doesn't do much else, allowing Jared to attack to win. A Fungus Master battles Jared. Jared's mana is set for this game. Jared did not need to take out his opponent's Wall of Wood, but wanted to. Jared prepares a massive attack. Abomination attacks, and Black Lotus and Dark Ritual allows Jared to Disintegrate for 12, leaving 2 health! Jared is disappointed that he did his math wrong. Jared goes on to easily win. A Conjurer wants to duel, and Jared is impatient. Jared discusses the Rack that deals damage if their hand is less than 4, which Hypnotic Specter helps with. Jared goes on to easily win. A Centaur Shaman chases Jared to fight. Hypnotic Specter is way too good, resulting in another easy win. Jared saves the town, and wins a card of his choice. Jared discusses what a card advantage means. Jared got knocked down to 4, but still won relatively easily. Jared checks out the wizards. Blue and green have been attacked hard. Jared thinks about going after one of those wizards. A Winged Stallion is fought. Jared uses his Vampires and combines it with Lightning Bolt. The Stallion buffed up its card to take damage and take out Jared's Assassin. It was a neat trick that Jared didn't even think of, but Jared still wins next turn. A Thought Invoker is up next. Jared attacks with Lightning Bolt, and attacks with everyone and prepares Dark Ritual and Disintegrate for 9 damage to easily win! Hypnotic Specter and Sedge Troll makes his opponent lose mana. Jared doesn't understand a certain blue card that discards your entire hand for some reason. Jared has a Drudge Skeleton, and claims that it is still Halloween themed! Jared gets into a position where he cannot fight. Howl from Beyond and Hypnotic Specter allow Jared to attack for 9 and win. Jared is annoyed when he has to fight another opponent, and decides to fight it off camera. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos